Star Darlings
thumb|226px Star Darlings é o franquia de livros pela Disney Publishing a história de um grupo de garotas adolescentes na escola e desejos especias contra as forças do mal. Os primeiros livros foi lançados em 15 de setembro de 2015. A série animada websérie estreou em 1 de outubro de 2015 nos Estados Unidos. No Brasil, a série animada estreou em 10 de maio de 2016 no Disney Channel. O primeiro especial de TV Nascem as Star Darlings estreou no Disney Channel em 29 de janeiro de 2016 nos Estados Unidos e em 15 de maio de 2016 no Brasil. Mas o segundo especial de TV foi As Amizades de Star Darlings estreou em 25 de março de 2016. O terceiro e último especial de TV O Poder das Doze estreou em 27 de novembro de 2016. A franquia foi inativo desde 2017, e três livros que foram planejados a ser lançado naquele ano foram cancelado. Personagens Alunos * Adora (Dublada por Libe Barer em O Poder das Doze) * Astra (Dublada por Julie Nathanson em O Poder das Doze) * Cassie (Dublada por Kate Micucci, Libe Barer em O Poder das Doze) * Clover (Dublada por Julie Nathanson) * Gemma (Dublada por Marieve Herington) * Leona (Dublada por Corrin Reto (episódio 1), Alisha Wainwright (todos os episódios), Dana Davis (O Poder das Doze)) * Libby (Dublada por Marieve Herington) * Piper (Dublada por Stephanie Sheh) * Sage (Dublada por Libe Barer) * Scarlet (Dublada por Sarah Nicole Robles) * Tessa (Dublada por Eden Riegel em O Poder das Doze) * Vega (Dublada por Stephanie Sheh) * Vivica (Dublada por Romi Dames) * Ganymede (Dublado por Lucas Grabeel) * Ophelia * Mira * Gloryah * Aerabelle Funcionários * Lady Stella Albright (Dublada por Jennifer Hale) Antagonistas * Lady Rancora (Dublada por April Stewart) * Vivica (Dublada por Romi Dames) Livros Séries principais # Sage and the Journey to Wishworld (15 de Setembro de 2015) # Libby and the Class Election (15 de Setembro de 2015) # Leona's Unlucky Mission (5 de Janeiro de 2016) # Vega and the Fashion Disaster (5 de Janeiro de 2016) # Scarlet Discovers True Strength (5 de Janeiro de 2016) # Cassie Comes Through (2 de Fevereiro de 2016) # Piper's Perfect Dream (1 de Março de 2016) # Astra's Mixed-Up Mission (5 de Abril de 2016) # Tessa's Lost and Found (3 de Maio de 2016) # Adora Finds a Friend (7 de Junho de 2016) # Clover's Parent Fix (5 de Julho de 2016) # Gemma and the Ultimate Standoff (2 de Agosto de 2016) # Star Darlings: Good Wish Gone Bad (Stellar Edition) (4 de Outubro de 2016) # Star Darlings: Stealing Starlight (17 de Janeiro de 2017) Episódios #''Magia de Estrelas'' (1 de Outubro de 2015) #''Balançou na Casa dos Desejos'' (15 de Outubro de 2015) #''Aula de Desejáquios'' (29 de Outubro de 2015) #''Iluminada'' (12 de Novembro de 2015) #''Super Zoomy'' (26 de Novembro de 2015) #''Ascensão as Starlianas'' (10 de Dezembro de 2015) #''Lixo Estelar'' (21 de Janeiro de 2016) #''Starlianas Brilhantes'' (21 de Janeiro de 2016) #''Super Estrelas'' (18 de Fevereiro de 2016) #''Apenas Dançando'' (28 de Fevereiro de 2016) #''Querida Libby'' (28 de Fevereiro de 2016) #''Pintura por Números'' (17 de Março de 2016) #''O Poder das Doze - Parte 1'' (2 de Dezembro de 2016) #''O Poder das Doze - Parte 2'' (9 de Dezembro de 2016) #''O Poder das Doze - Parte 3'' (16 de Dezembro de 2016) Curtas animados #''Diversão para Brilhar'' (8 de Outubro de 2015) #''Domando uma Estrela'' (22 de Outubro de 2015) #''Cozinhando com a Tessa'' (5 de Novembro de 2015) #''Astra-nômico'' (19 de Novembro de 2015) #''Sonhos de Piper'' (3 de Dezembro de 2015) #''O Dia de MO-J-4'' (22 de Janeiro de 2016) #''Ativado pela Voz'' (25 de Fevereiro de 2016) #''Estrelas Cadentes'' (26 de Fevereiro de 2016) #''A Estrela da Festa'' (26 de Fevereiro de 2016) #''A Ciência da Moda'' (13 de Março de 2016) #''Chocolate'' (17 de Março de 2016) #''Lib-erada'' (17 de Março de 2016) Trivialidades * As Star Darlings são os nomes da cada signo do zodíaco: ** Astra - Áries ** Tessa - Touro ** Gemma - Gêmeos ** Cassie - Câncer ** Leona - Leão ** Vega - Virgem ** Libby - Libra ** Scarlet - Escorpião ** Sage - Sagitário ** Clover - Capricórnio ** Adora - Aquário ** Piper - Peixes Galeria en:Star Darlings ru:Академия Грёз Categoria:Livros Categoria:Livros Disney Categoria:Shows no Online Categoria:Curtas animados Categoria:Star Darlings Categoria:Shows no Disney Channel Categoria:Séries de TV feitas pela Disney Categoria:Séries Animadas para Televisão